Dans l'attente de quelque chose
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: En rentrant du travail, Eddie trouve Richie dans la position qu'il lui a demandé, c'est à dire nu sur leur lit, bâillonné, les yeux cachés et les mains attachées.


**Cette fic est un PWP, un lemon si vous préférez, et il contient des éléments de ****_BDSM_**** (rien de très violent, surtout des jeux de domination et des ****_sex toys_****, ainsi que de l'****_aftercare_****, les soins apportés par le dominant à la fin de la session, pour s'assurer que la personne dominée se sent bien physiquement et mentalement).**

**Bien sûr, les personnages sont consentants, il s'agit d'un jeu de rôle entre adultes établi après discussions, et qui se fait dans le respect mutuel et la communication.**

**Cela me semblait important à préciser. A présent bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis son accident de voiture, Eddie prenait souvent le taxi. Il pouvait se le permettre, car en dépit de son divorce, il gagnait bien sa vie. La vie dans l'Illinois était bien moins chère qu'à Manhattan, aussi se permettait-il ce genre de petite fantaisie. Cela lui évitait bien du stress et ainsi il pouvait s'amuser sur son téléphone pendant le trajet.

Ce dernier lança une notification, un simple TING qui l'invitait à consulter ses messages. Il sortit le smartphone de sa veste et ouvrit le message.

C'était Richie et son sms disait "Tout est prêt (꒪ཀ꒪)".

Eddie joua avec l'anneau qui ceignait son annulaire de la main gauche. Ce n'était pas à proprement une bague de fiançailles - il ne comptait pas se remarier de sitôt - mais la symbolique était la même.

Il se souvint avec attendrissement combien Richie avait insisté pour lui en offrir une : aucun d'eux n'étaient prêts pour se marier, mais ils savaient déjà qu'ils passeraient le reste de leur vie ensemble.

C'était important pour Richie parce que ça signifiait quelque chose à ses yeux. Eddie respectait cela, et l'anneau qu'ils avaient choisi, un simple cercle d'argent finement gravé de lignes ondulées, lui plaisait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais porté de bijoux autres que son alliance, et c'était un excellent remplacement, et d'autant plus cher à son cœur que c'était un cadeau de Richie.

Il répondit à son message par un "Très bien" laconique, sans émoji; cela faisait partie de leur jeu de rôle, et même s'il était enthousiaste, il ne l'afficherait pour rien au monde.

Avec un demi sourire, il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche, et jeta un coup d'œil au gps du conducteur pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

..

Le vaste appartement qu'ils partageaient, était silencieux lorsqu'Eddie passa la porte d'entrée. C'était attendu, et il prit son temps pour ranger soigneusement ses chaussures cirées dans le meuble du vestibule prévu à cet effet, se débarrasser de ses clefs, de sa sacoche et de sa veste, avant d'aller se laver les mains dans la salle de bain.

La pièce d'eau était proche de leur chambre, aussi Eddie savait qu'Richie devait l'entendre. Il vérifia brièvement son apparence dans le miroir, avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Il retira d'abord ses chaussettes, qu'il posa délicatement dans la corbeille à linge sale - que Richie s'efforçait soigneusement d'ignorer, préférant ses vêtements sur le sol et ainsi déclencher l'ire de son partenaire - puis il enleva son pantalon, qu'il replia consciencieusement, accompagné de sa chemise.

En boxer et débardeur, il sortit son kit de lavement et ouvrit à nouveau le robinet. Cela allait prendre un peu de temps pour se préparer, et il voulait que Richie sache ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il voulait qu'il patiente en imaginant ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Eddie fit coulisser la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie et récupéra un flacon de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un petit minuteur, puis il se mit au travail.

..

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un bruit feutré. Richie avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne parvenait pas à entendre Eddie dans la pièce, il ne percevait que le propre son de sa respiration haletante.

Il était nu, allongé sur le lit, en érection, et les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête par des liens en soie rouge. Dans son poing serré, il tenait un grelot qui lui permettrait de dire stop au besoin. En effet, il était incapable de parler car une boule en plastique était logée entre ses dents, fixé par des sangles en cuir faisant le tour de sa tête.

Il était forcé de se fier à son ouïe pour tenter de repérer Eddie, car ses yeux étaient obstrués par un foulard noir qu'il avait noué lui-même avant de s'attacher - non sans difficultés - au montant du lit.

Tout ceci était bien entendu une mise en scène organisée spécialement pour le retour d'Eddie après le travail.

Richie sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sur le côté droit et devina ainsi la position d'Eddie. Il était très excité par cette situation.

Ces petits jeux ne le laissaient jamais indifférent, il aimait la prise de contrôle d'Eddie, il aimait lui donner les rênes de son plein gré, et suivre ses instructions. Alors quand, en fin d'après-midi, Eddie lui avait suggéré de préparer cette scène avant qu'il n'arrive, Richie ne s'était pas fait prier.

Il sursauta en sentant la main d'Eddie caresser sa cuisse offerte, lui ouvrant gentiment les jambes pour venir se placer entre. Richie déglutit, retenant de peu un gémissement. C'était leur premier contact depuis ce matin.

"C'est très bien Richard, tu as tout fait comme je te l'avais demandé...", murmura Eddie sur un ton appréciateur.

Richie sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses orteils se crisper de plaisir.

Le petit plug violet qu'il avait enfilé avant de s'attacher se pressa un peu plus contre sa prostate et son sexe tressaillit contre son ventre.

Les doigts d'Eddie tapotèrent contre le socle du plug, faisant légèrement vibrer celui-ci à l'intérieur. Richie se cambra, faisant rire doucement son partenaire.

"Tu es tellement sensible..."

Il se pencha sur Richie, frottant le devant de son boxer contre la verge turgescente de ce dernier. Son souffle caressa l'oreille de Richie.

"Je pourrais te laisser comme ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, pas vrai ?"

Richie secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et ses jambes vinrent enlacer Eddie. Celui-ci se redressa, assis sur ses talons, et la friction de leur bas-ventre disparut, laissant Richie incroyablement frustré.

Eddie lui écarta les jambes pour les remettre à plat sur le lit, et à deux mains, il caressa ses hanches et son ventre en évitant soigneusement de toucher son pénis.

"Tu voudrais que je te touche ?"

Une nouvelle fois, Richie secoua la tête, de bas en haut cette fois.

"Tu préfères que je te touche ou que tu me touches ?", susurra Eddie en baissant lentement son sous-vêtement afin que Richie entende le froissement du tissu sur sa peau.

Évidemment, Richie hésita, les épaules raidies. Eddie se pencha pour frotter son sexe contre le sien et Richie lâcha un son dans son bâillon.

"Puisque tu ne peux pas répondre, je vais choisir pour toi."

Il écarta des boucles sombres qui retombaient sur le front de Richie, et chuchota à son oreille :

"Si tu arrives à me faire du bien, peut-être que je t'autoriserais à jouir après moi. Mais n'espère pas que ce sera facile."

Richie gémit de façon satisfaisante, ce qui donna un coup de boost à l'ego d'Eddie. Ce dernier se contorsionna contre Richie, sans se soucier de le stimuler un peu plus, afin d'enlever complètement son boxer. Il savait que Richie adorait le sentir contre lui.

Il blottit son genou contre ses testicules et caressa ses bras tendus vers le haut, s'assurant qu'il tenait toujours bien la clochette. Puis il se déplaça, s'asseyant que les cuisses de Richie qu'il rassembla sous lui, le forçant à les resserrer et de fait, à faire bouger le plug en lui.

"Tu ne bouges pas.", ordonna-t-il.

Il récupéra le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait posé sur le lit et s'en enduisit les mains. De l'une, il s'empara de son pénis et de l'autre, il glissa un doigt entre ses fesses. Il savait que Richie comprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire, et qu'il n'était pas en capacité de participer. Ils allaient au rythme décidé par Eddie.

Au travail, Eddie subissait de nombreuses contraintes. Il n'était pas mal placé dans la hiérarchie de son entreprise, mais il y avait toujours des projets qui nécessitaient soit l'accord de différents services, soit un travail en équipe, qui forçait à Eddie à se soumettre aux règles dictées par d'autres.

Il avait une sainte horreur de ce type de contingences. Il était compétent, il avait de l'expérience, et on le consultait souvent pour des cas insolubles, pourtant il était parfois obligé de courber l'échine face à des demandes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Alors avoir Richie ainsi, sous lui, parfaitement soumis et quémandeur, c'était une récompense qui atténuait ce mal-être. Il pouvait le supporter, en sachant qu'à la maison, Richie l'attendait, mains liées et cuisses écartées, prêt à suivre ses directives, même contre son intérêt.

Richie respirait fort. Sa queue était rigide et appuyait contre les fesses d'Eddie, qui s'était placé sur ses hanches. Il pouvait ainsi admirer son torse large, la colonne pâle de sa gorge. Richie était définitivement viril et masculin, ce qui rendait sa soumission d'autant plus excitante. Il avait beau être plus grand et mieux bâti qu'Eddie, cela ne voulait rien dire de leur dynamique, et c'était ce qui plaisait le plus à Eddie. Après avoir vécu avec Myra, il n'aurait pas pu être avec quelqu'un qui le dominait, mais en même temps, il appréciait les physiques imposants : c'était confortable, réconfortant. Il aimait le contact d'un corps charnu - et en secret, il chérissait ce ventre que Richie arborait non sans une fierté teintée de rébellion face aux abdominaux tracés d'Eddie. Il aimait que Richie soit plus grand que lui pour plein de raisons, qui allaient de l'érotisme à des aspects plus romantiques - par exemple, il aimait être la petite cuillère quand ils s'enlaçaient pour regarder la télé dans le canapé.

C'était excitant de savoir qu'il pouvait contrôler quelqu'un de plus grand que lui. Et que de tous les gens, le plus incontrôlable, Richie Tozier, se plierait littéralement en quatre pour accomplir ses moindres volontés.

Il voulait le baiser pour ça, pour asseoir son pouvoir, mais aussi pour le récompenser de lui offrir ça. D'offrir ces rares moments où Richie est entièrement à son service, entièrement à lui, entièrement dévoué.

Son Richie. Son jouet.

"Ricccccch...", hoquetta Eddie en fermant les yeux, enfonçant facilement un second doigt dans son orifice détendu.

Le reste de sa main saisit la verge de Richie et la blottit entre ses fesses humides de lubrifiant. Il voulait ce soulagement, le prendre en lui avec cette conscience accrue que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

Le corps de Richie se cambra de nouveau, tandis que son propriétaire poussait un grognement animal contre la boule lui bloquant la bouche.

Eddie relâcha la prise sur son propre sexe, qu'il massait doucement pour le faire durcir, et caressa le duvet s'étalant sur la poitrine de Richie en se penchant.

"Richard", souffla-t-il, sachant à quel point Richie était sensible à l'utilisation de son prénom complet durant leurs moments d'intimité "Je vais te faire rentrer, mais tu ne dois PAS jouir sans que je t'en donne la permission expresse."

Il lui prit le menton avec autorité, souriant malgré lui en sentant la tension sous ses doigts.

"Tu as bien compris ?"

Richie hocha lentement la tête, alors Eddie se redressa pour récupérer un préservatif. Il l'enfila sur le sexe droit de son amant, avant de se pencher et de le glisser en lui. Grâce à sa préparation, la pénétration se fit en douceur et le sexe de Richie s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

Eddie lâcha un hoquet en s'asseyant sur ses bourses.

Les mains de Richie se refermèrent et il tira sur ses liens, mais il avait bien fait le travail, les nœuds ne se desserrèrent pas. Eddie attendit de voir si Richie voulait utiliser son signal, mais il ne le fit pas, alors il commença à onduler des reins sur lui.

L'effet fut immédiat : Richie renversa la tête en arrière en gémissant dans son bâillon.

Eddie ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur les sensations, celle de ce membre brûlant et dur s'enfournant profondément dans sa chair, fouillant ses entrailles jusqu'à taper sur ce point électrisant qui le faisait se tordre de plaisir contre Richie, et mugir comme une bête.

Ses doigts étaient devenus des griffes et il s'agrippait à Richie, son seul point d'attache, pour s'appuyer, s'arc-bouter et se faire du bien avec sa verge plantée dans le fondement. C'était bon. L'attente rendait vraiment ça excellent. Il en avait tellement eu envie toute la journée que de le sentir enfin en lui, c'était une véritable libération.

"Richie, oh Richie ! Oui ! OUI !", hurla Eddie.

Il lui tira les cheveux en arrière, le faisant couiner, et mordilla sa gorge, l'embrassa, la lécha, tout en s'empalant plus lentement pour savourer le plaisir jusqu'à la lie. Il voulait que ça dure, il espérait que Richie allait tenir - il n'avait pas envie de le punir, pas ce soir.

Le sentiment de possessivité qu'il ressentait à cet instant surpassait presque son affection pour Richie, pourtant il restait attentif au grelot - ils avaient fixé les règles depuis longtemps, si celui qui tenait la clochette ressentait le moindre inconfort, il pouvait utiliser la clochette, et ce ne serait pas retenu contre lui, c'était très important que chacun soit honnête avec ce qu'il ressentait sans se forcer à quoique ce soit.

La douleur n'était pas exclue de leurs rapports, mais elle devait rester à un degrés supportable. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt pour des jeux plus durs, ni n'en ressentait l'envie pour l'instant. Donc Eddie, même s'il pouvait être brusque dans ses élans de passions, savaient rester raisonnable. Car il avait la responsabilité du bien-être de Richie, même si celui-ci était dans une position de soumission. Eddie pouvait le traiter comme un objet, le temps de leur rapport, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu de rôle, Richie n'était pas un jouet, il était l'homme avec lequel il partageait sa vie, et pas conséquent il faisait attention à ne pas le blesser.

Il lui griffa les bras en poussant des cris d'agonie de plus en plus fort, pénétré jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Il aurait voulu sentir Richie éjaculer en lui, tout en sachant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il détesterait ça - déjà que de sentir le lubrifiant couler à l'intérieur de sa cuisse quand il était sorti de la salle de bain en boxer le dégoûtait...

Il jouit sur cette pensée, du sperme de Richie envahissant sa chair, apposant une marque invisible.

"Richhhhhh...han ! Jouis !", haleta Eddie, à bout de souffle.

Les reins de Richie s'agitèrent sous lui, se balançant pour essayer de compenser la perte de vitesse d'Eddie, dont le corps se relaxait progressivement après l'orgasme.

Puis il se tendit, les talons enfoncés dans le matelas, jusqu'à ce que le préservatif se remplisse. Eddie pouvait sentir ses testicules frissonner contre ses fesses, et il tressaillit. Peut-être qu'ils feront un second round un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ce n'était pas improbable. Du sexe normal, où Richie pourra utiliser ses mains et sa bouche sur lui, et lui montrer à quel point il est aimé. Eddie aimait ça aussi.

Il caressa tendrement le visage de Richie et lui retira son bâillon, puis son foulard.

Richie cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre, mettant quelques seconde à ajuster sa vue.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui n'avais pas été utilisée depuis un long moment.

Son sexe glissa hors d'Eddie, qui l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de lui détacher les mains. Les bras de Richie vinrent automatiquement se nouer autour de sa taille.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Eddie en mettant les mains dans ses boucles brunes. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il prit le poignet de Richie et un tube de crème qui gisait à côté du lubrifiant, pour le masser doucement. Richie lui sourit en se laissant faire :

\- Parfaitement, soleil de mes nuits.

\- Il n'y a pas de soleil la nuit, rétorqua Eddie en rougissant - heureusement ils étaient dans le noir.

Quand il eut terminé, il passa à l'autre poignet, puis retira le préservatif de Richie qu'il jeta dans la corbeille qu'il avait disposé juste à côté du lit. Ensuite il entreprit de nettoyer les souillures sur le torse de Richie avec un petit chiffon prévu à cet effet. Richie ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'efficience d'Eddie concernant le sexe : il était toujours préparé à tout, il avait toujours le matériel à portée de main, tout était méticuleusement calculé - et pourtant ce n'était pas l'apparence qu'il donnait quand ils étaient en pleine action.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de génial dans une autre vie pour mériter de t'avoir à mes côtés ?, soupira-t-il rêveusement en le regardant essuyer les restes de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et verser du gel hydroalcoolique dessus.

Au grand contentement de Richie, Eddie se mit à sourire du compliment. Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres, ce qui compensait largement la sensation désagréable d'étirement que Richie ressentait autour de la bouche à cause du bâillon.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?, demanda Eddie.

C'était rare qu'il laisse Richie décider, aussi le comédien prit cela pour un signe qu'il était satisfait.

\- Des lasagnes de chez Benigni.

\- On se fait livrer ?, proposa Eddie. Je prends une douche et on commande ?

\- Okay, répondit Richie en l'embrassant sur le nez, incapable de rester longtemps sans le toucher après tout ce temps attaché.

Eddie lui caressa la tête avant de se lever et de ramasser son boxer pour le ré-enfiler. Richie s'attela à la délicate tâche de retirer son plug.

\- La prochaine fois, on inverse d'accord ?, s'exclama-t-il. Ta bite me manque !

Il y eut un bruit d'objet qui tombe dans la salle de bain, puis la voix d'Eddie qui crie :

\- Ta gueule !

Richie gloussa, avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.


End file.
